


no secrets (maybe one, or two)

by yeeet (openyourrice)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet
Summary: Отдел маркетинга пытается свести Доёна со своим возлюбленным и все получают шок, когда узнают "тайну" Тэёна, которую он на самом деле и не скрывал.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 4





	1. Рабочая среда Тэёна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no secrets (maybe one, or two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750920) by [jyunos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunos/pseuds/jyunos). 



Что Тэёну очень нравится в работе в SM Group, это то, что рабочая среда не жесткая. Конечно, до того, как Юнхо, его шурин, занял должность генерального директора, рабочая среда была абсолютно невыносимой и с негибкими рабочими часами, ожиданиями от результатов работы, которых почти невозможно было достичь, и так далее. Так что да, благослови Господь Чона Юнхо за его существование и изменение среды, в которой сотрудники теперь более мотивированы к работе. 

Второе, что нравится Тэ в работе - его отдел, маркетинг. Когда он только пришел в компанию, он ожидал, что в отделе будет полно ворчливых людей, которые агрессивно печатают что-то на своих компьютерах. Однако был приятно удивлен, когда узнал, что на самом деле отдел полон психов, которые любят превращать свое офисное пространство в личную игровую площадку. Тэён подозревает, что они таким образом хотят преодолеть механизм стресса, который им приходиться каждый день чувствовать на себе, но это делает работу еще веселее и приятнее. 

Было время, когда у Юнхо был внезапный инспекционный визит с менеджером по персоналу Боа, и они вдвоем увидели, как на самом деле выглядит отдел маркетинга. В центре офиса Доён и Кун растягивали ноги Тэна, последний кричал от боли, в это время Бэкхён и Тэмин строили гигантскую железную дорогу на всю комнату. Сам Тэён был с Ирен в угловой части комнаты, чокаясь бокалами с вином, в то время как двое стажеров - Марк и Джено - с изумлением смотрели на происходящее. Единственным членом команды маркетинга, которой не хватало, была Хёён, которая находилась в отпуске. 

Юнхо только пустил смешок, встретившись взглядом с Тэ, прежде чем вытащить Боа. В тот вечер Тэён получил от Юнхо обеспокоенные смски с вопросами всё ли в порядке в отделе, и все ли хорошо справились с работой. Тэ должен был убедить Юнхо в том, что подобные вещи - это нормально, и он не должен беспокоиться о них, когда Джехён смеялся с ситуации лежа рядом с ним в постели. После этого инцидента Юнхо писал Тэ смс перед тем, как спуститься на 17 этаж, чтобы проверить отдел маркетинга. 

Этот этаж они делили с командой дизайнеров. Они как сборище веселых людей, и не против того, чтобы команда маркетинга была такой громкой и вызывала хаос. Конечно, оба отдела находились на противоположных концах этажа, но не стоит недооценивать громкие голоса Бэкхёна и Тэна. Боольшую часть времени команда маркетинга принимала к себе Юту, одного из дизайнеров, проводящего время в их крыле и внося еще больше шума. Единственный раз, когда на их этаже было тихо, это когда использовался конференц-зал. 

Трудно хранить секреты внутри команды. Бэкхён, несмотря на то, что он менеджер и катализатор номер один для хаоса и катастрофы, очень внимателен к своим подчиненным. Поэтому не прошло и недели, как Бэк загнал Доёна в угол и, в основном, допрашивал его не влюбился ли он в "симпатичного парня-дизайнера". 

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Доён был допрошен и признался в своей влюблённости в Юту, и с тех пор вся команда просто наблюдала за ним, тоскующим и с хитрой улыбкой, когда приходил Юта. 

\- Тэён-а, - щебечет Хёён, пока подходит к столу Тэ, - ты мне поможешь? Мне нужно, чтобы ты доставил эти файлы Сухо в отдел финансов. 

\- Почему я? - хмурится. 

\- Пожалуйста? Ты офисная красавица! Никто не может злиться на тебя. К тому же, в финансах полно ворчливых людей, но они никогда бы на тебя не сорвались. Сухо хотел эти файлы вчера, но встреча с клиентом затянулась надолго, и поэтому я забыла доставить их ему. Ну пожалуйста? Ты бы действительно спас мою задницу сейчас, - умоляет Хёён. 

\- Хорошо, - вздыхает Тэ и берет протянутые девушкой документы, - но если он накричит на меня, ты будешь мне должна. 

\- Почти все хотят произвести на тебя впечатление, Тэён-а. Никто никогда не закричит на тебя, - говорит Ирен из своего места, улыбаясь. 

\- И потому что все понимают, что ты любимчик генерального директора, и относятся к тебе по-особому, - добавляет Тэн. 

\- Может быть, господин Чон тоже влюблен в Тэ? - громко воскликнул Бэк, а Тэён прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Если бы они только знали, что Джехён в буквальном смысле слова угрожал своему брату, чтобы Тэён не подвергался плохому обращению или неуважению на работе. 

\- Я ушел! -кричит Тэ, отдаляясь от группы “теоретиков”. Держа досье в одной руке, он использует другую руку, чтобы написать своему мужу. 

**Бэкхён считает, что Юнхо-хён влюблён в меня лол**

Джехён, к его удивлению, ответил почти сразу же. 

**ЧТО?!**

После этого Тэ положил свой телефон в карман улыбаясь тому, что Дже, вероятно, уже заспамил своего бедного брата вопросами. 

***

Скоро обед, и все в офисе перестали работать и начали разминать конечности. 

\- Тэён-а, ты присоединишься к нам за обедом сегодня? - спрашивает Бэкхён, на что Тэ кивает, - Отлично. 

\- Ах, я не могу присоединиться к вам сегодня, ребята. У меня встреча за ланчем, - объявляет Доён со своего стола, уже собирая вещи и готовясь к отъезду. 

Тэ смотрит, как Джено строит щенячьи глазки, глядя на Марка. Ни для кого не секрет, что Доён - любимчик Джено в офисе, и много раз старшие шутили, что Доён усыновил Джено. 

\- Ох, как жалко, - прокомментировал с улыбкой Тэн, ловя на себе взгляд Доёна. 

Когда До, наконец, уходит и его не видно, Бэкхён тут же встаёт и оглядывает комнату. 

\- Мы собираемся свести Доёна и Юту вместе, чего бы это ни стоило. Я устал от того, что Доён тоскует и так смотрит на свой объект воздыханий каждый раз, когда Юта приходит сюда .. 

\- Ну вот опять! - вздыхает Тэмин, пока выталкивает Бэкхена из офиса, - Пора есть! 

Неудивительно, что Бэкхен любит играть амура, если ему предоставляют такую возможность. 

\- О, сегодня пятница, и мы так давно не ужинали группой. Может, сходим куда-нибудь сегодня? - предлагает Кун, пока они ждали на лифт. 

\- Я не смогу, - дует щеки Тэ, - я ужинаю с друзьями. Один из них хочет что-то объявить .. 

\- Они женятся? - загорается интересом Хёён. 

\- Нет, - отвечает Тэён, - ну, я так думаю? Он всё ещё одинок, если я не ошибаюсь. 

Тэ пытается вспомнить, упоминал ли Джонни что-нибудь о поиске партнера. Даже во время учебы в университете он почти ни с кем не встречался несмотря на то, что называл себя романтиком. И даже если бы он нашёл партнёра, Джонни определённо сказал бы ему первым. 

\- Он горячий? - спросил Тэн и остальные сотрудники перевели на него взгляд, явно не впечатленный - Что? Мне просто любопытно ... 

Тэ фыркает, - Почему? Интересует? 

\- Только если он горячий! 

***

Тэён последним прибыл в ресторан, два его лучших друга Тэиль и Джонни уже сидели за столом с его мужем Джехёном. Несмотря на то, что последний сидел спиной к Тэ, он поворачивается, чтобы поприветствовать мужа, как будто у него есть датчик, который сообщает ему, что Тэён находится позади него.

\- Привет, - шепчет Дже, рассыпая поцелуи по лбу Тэ.

\- Хей, - хихикает Тэён, до сих пор не привыкший показывать любовь на публике.

По другую сторону стола Тэиль и Джонни скривились.

Пара села на свои места, и Дже "случайно" положил руку на бедро Тэ. Для него это стало привычкой. А началось все в университете, когда Тэён трусил ногой в библиотеке, пока они готовились к экзаменам, и Джехён клал руку на бедро Тэ и мягко сжимал его, успокаивая и облегчая его беспокойство. Когда Тэён впервые встретил родителей Дже, он нервничал и снова не мог не дёргаться и начал трясти ногами и барабанить, а Джехён снова мягко клал на ногу руку, успокаивая. После этого Дже просто привык, когда Тэ сидит рядом с ним то класть руку, а Тэён не против, потому что ему это нравится, и он всегда чувствует себя в безопасности, когда Дже так прикасается к нему.

\- Итак, - начинает Тэиль, - что за хорошие новости, Джонни?

Джонни выпивает свой стакан соджу, прежде чем повернуться и посмотреть на Тэ.

\- Угадай что, Ённи? Приготовься видеться со мной почаще.

Джехён кивает, переваривая информацию, прежде чем понять, что означают слова Джонни.

\- Подожди. Ты будешь работать на моего брата?

Джонни улыбается и кивает головой. 

\- Я получил должность в дизайнерской команде.

Тэ радостно вскрикивает, а трое мужчин поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на причину.

\- Ты присоединяешься к команде дизайнеров? Боже мой, ты будешь на одном этаже со мной! И мы сможем встречаться каждый день! - Тэён с восторгом думает о будущих встречах с лучшим другом.

\- Конечно! Я буду навещать тебя каждый день, пока ты не устанешь видеть мое лицо.

\- Попробуй меня достать настолько.

Джехён только смеется над энергией мужа и мягко сжимает бедро.

\- Так когда ты начинаешь? - продолжает расспрашивать Тэиль.

\- В следующий понедельник, - отвечает Джонни, и Тэ уже не может дождаться понедельника, чтобы увидеть Джонни на работе.


	2. Знакомство и предположения

Тэ приходит в офис в понедельник очень рано. Он приветствует раннеприбывших, которыми обычно являются Кун, Ирен, Хёён, Доён и двое стажёров. После того, как он расположился за своим столом, то понял, что Юта сидит за рабочим местом Доёна и они оба мило беседуют. Тэён смотрит на остальных приподняв бровь, но в ответ все только пожимают плечами.

\- Доброе утро! - громко отзывается Бэкхён, когда заходит, а за ним смеясь хвостиком заходят Тэмин и Тэн, - А? Эй, Юта. Какая неожиданность видеть тебя здесь этим прекрасным утром.

\- И тебе привет, Хён, - смеётся Юта, - Я, пожалуй, пойду... Но я еще вернусь!

\- Юта, - обзывается Тэ, - когда будешь к нам идти,приведи своего нового члена команды и познакомь его с нами.

Юта был немного в замешательстве, ведь никому еще не говорили о новеньком, но кивнул в ответ, - Увидимся, ребят, - улыбается Юта прежде чем выйти.

\- Ты знаешь новенького? - у Доёна глаза сияют от любопытства.

\- Мой очень близкий друг только что присоединился к их команде, - отвечает Тэ, ослепляя всех яркой улыбой и больше никаких вопросов о новичке не поступало.

\- Хватит о Тэёне и его друге... Доён?!?! Ты сейчас выглядишь очень улыбчивым рядом с Ютой. Вы встречаетесь?! - Тэн, всем своим телом заинтересованный этим вопросом идет допрашивать бедного До, когда   
Бэк уже навис над парнем с маньякальной улыбкой.

\- Уходите! - начинает орать До, пытаясь оттолкнуть Бэкхёна и Тэна, замечая краем глаза, как Хёён встала из-за своего рабочего места, чтобы присоединиться к допросу Доёна.

\- Хочешь вина, Тэ? - Ирен спрашивает так, как будто она предлагает кофе.

\- Попробуй спросить еще раз позже, - отвечает Тэён.

***

Как и обещал, после обеда Юта снова пришел в отдел маркетинга, но на этот раз привел с собой красивого высокого мужчину. Тэ услышал, как Тэн тяжело вздохнул рядом с ним, прежде чем посмотреть на него и проверить, все ли с ним в порядке. Наблюдая за взглядом Тэна, он, наконец, заметил Джонни в их отделе. Юта хотел представить его остальной команде отдела маркетинга.

\- Джонни! - Тэ бежит обнимать своего лучшего друга визжа. Для человека, которому за 20, наверное, странно вести себя, как школьник, который только что встретился со своим лучшим другом после того, как был на летних каникулах у бабушки. А Тэёну было все равно? Конечно.

\- Хей, Ённи, - Джонни смеётся, с радостью принимая в объятия своего лучшего друга, несмотря на то, что они виделись в пятницу во время ужина, - слышал, ты хотел, чтобы я пришел с Ютой.

\- Да! Я хочу познакомить тебя с моими друзьями и коллегами, - отходит Тэ и смотрит на шокированные лица отдела маркетинга. В их защиту скажу, что за все годы работы с Тэёном, они никогда не видели, чтобы ему было настолько комфортно с кем-то, что он тут же набросился бы на него, чтобы обнять, - ребята, познакомьтесь с Джонни. Он мой лучший друг со времен университета.

\- Привет, Джонни, - резко подскочил Бэкхён, поприветствовав Джонни рукопожатием, и представляя каждого своего подчиненного. Тэ заметил как покраснел Тэн, но только лишь улыбнулся таинственно.

После представления друг другу приходит фаза неловкого молчания. Внутренне Тэён благодарит Богов за умение Джонни находить общий язык с другим, что позволило всем вокруг чувствовать себя расслабленными, несмотря на то, что только что познакомились.

\- Хочешь кофе? - спрашивает у Джонни Тэ, на что первый кивает. Он повел своего лучшего друга в буфетную, и остальные сразу же собрались идти за ними.

\- Так значит лучший друг .. , - говорит Хёён, - что-то они не похожи на лучших друзей.

\- Они больше похожи ... , - останавливается Тэмин, чтобы подобрать подходящее слово.

\- На парочку? - предполагает Кун.

\- Неа, больше как женатая парочка, - отзывается Ирен.

\- Но я не видел, чтобы у Джонни-хена было обручальное кольцо, - анализирует Тэн, - а сам Тэён-хен любит носить аксессуары, так что я не уверен, что кольцо, которое он носит на четвёртом пальце - это обручальное или просто обычное кольцо, которое он любит носить.

\- Как ты вообще заметил руки Джонни-хёна... , - всего лишь спросил Кун, но Тэн уже залился краской.

\- Охохо! Кто-то влюбился? - дразнит Доён, а Тэмин удерживает Тэна, который уже протянул руки, чтобы душить, до человека, который тут же побежал к Юте, чтобы спрятаться.

\- Не надейся, Тенни, - вздыхает Ирен, - красавчикам нельзя доверять.

\- Разве ты не лесбиянка?

Ирен смотрит на Тэмина, - До того, как я узнала, что мне нравятся девушки, я встречалась с парнями.

\- Уф.

\- Так мы все согласны, что они не просто лучшие друзья? - когда Тэмин получает нужное ему подтверждение, он обращается к Юте, - Пожалуйста, не говори Джонни то, что ты только что услышал.

\- Хм? Ты о чем-то говорил? - Юта начал симулировать невинность и хлопать ресницами.

\- Благослови тебя, Юта.


	3. "Сумасшедий" отдел маркетинга и их инфаркты

Неудивительно, что теперь в отделе маркетинга появился новый постоялец из дизайнерского отдела. Всякий раз, когда Юта приходил отдохнуть от своего собственного отдела, Джонни тут же увязывался за ним, и потом прилипал к Тэ. Иногда он проводил время с Теном. Джонни также познакомился с сумасшедшей стороной команды маркетинга, когда однажды пришел в их крыло вместе с Ютой и увидел, как Тэмин и Хёён делят бутылку вина, в то время как стажеры подталкивают стульчики на колесах, на которых сидят Тэён и Тен, с одного конца офиса до другого,будто в гонках, в то время как Ирэн и Бэкхён отсчитывают время на "финишной линии". Кун и Доён были своеобразной стартовой линией, но сейчас они, опершись друг на друга, дремали.

Все замерли, когда на пороге появился Джонни, а Читтапон так чуть не зарыл носом со стула, потому что никого не было рядом, чтобы остановить его, и Джонни, будучи джентльменом, поймал его, и сказал в дальнейшем быть более осторожным. И прежде чем Бэкхён извинился за беспорядок, Джонни спросил кое-что, что заставило всех почувствовать себя сначала в недоумении, а потом возобновить свой беспредел, - Можно ли мне присоединиться к веселью?

Удивительно, но кажется, что Джонни очень впечатлил Марка, потому что он везде следует за ним, как маленький утенок, всегда слушая его приключения. В офисе часто шутили, что Джонни усыновил Марка, как и Доён усыновил Джено, а Бэк громко ныл, что это он воспитывал Марка, так как он был новичком, а теперь тот бросает его ради другого человека. После "выступления" Хёна Марк ныл о том, что тот поставил его в неловкое положение.

\- Джонни, Юта, не хотите присоединиться к нам за обедом? - спрашивает Ирен у дизайнеров, которые расположились за столом стажеров.

\- Конечно! Спасибо за предложение, - ярко улыбается Юта, а Тэ слышит, как Кун фыркнул на Доёна, который покраснел после такой улыбки. Это была действительно красивая, ослепительная улыбка.

\- Извините, ребята, но у нас с Ённи другие планы на обед. Может, в следующий раз?

Тэ не увидел, как Хёён и Тэмин понимающе переглянулись.

\- Ну тогда мы вас в следующий раз пригласим!

\- Ну что, пойдём? - спрашивает Тэ у Джонни, который проверив время, кивнул.

\- Вперед.

\- Они пошли на обеденное свидание, - утверждает Хёён, как только парни покинули офисное помещение.

\- Определённо, - соглашается Тэмин.

Джехён ждал своего мужа и его лучшего друга возле офисного здания. У него на лице появилась большая улыбка, когда он увидел, как муж с волнением направляется в его сторону, утаскивая за собой Джонни.

\- Я так скучал по тебе! - смеётся Дже, пока муж зарывается в объятия.

\- Ребята, вы видитесь каждый день, - ворчит Джонни, уже сожалея о том, что он выбрал их пару чтобы пойти на обед вместо того, чтобы пойти с отдел маркетинга, где он может увидеть некого мужчину, напоминающего ему кота.

\- Ты просто ревнуешь, потому что ты одинок, - отвечает Джехён, целуя Тэ в губы.

\- Да ты что? Правда? А я не знал ... 

\- О! Хочешь кое-что узнать? - хитро лыбиться Тэ, а Дже ему подыгрывает.

\- Что же?

\- Джонни влюбился в одного из сотрудников моего отдела, - громко шепчет Тэён, и сразу прячется за мужем когда видит, как Джонни решительно тянется к нему руками, чтобы дать щелбана.

\- Я же говорил тебе никому не рассказывать об этом!

\- Извини, Джонни, но у меня нет секретов от Хёна, - улыбается Тэ. Джонни только закатывает глаза и бурчит.

\- Идемте уже, я голоден..

\- Пойдём, любимый, - говорит Джехён и протягивает свою руку Тэёну, который с радостью положил в нее свою.

***

Джехён очень редко болеет. Глядя на мужа, который сейчас дрожит, несмотря на то, что он под теплейшим одеялом, Тэ чувствует себя плохо из-за того, что ему придется оставить его и уехать на работу. Посмотрев на часы и обнаружив, что в запасе есть еще немного времени перед уходом, он решил приготовить еду для болеющего, которую он сможет быстро разогреть, когда проснётся. Достав лекарства и стакан воды, он возвращается в комнату и кладет их на прикроватный столик.

\- Дже? Милый, - зовет Тэён, а первый только стонет в ответ. Тэ проверяет температуру и хмурится, когда понимает, что она не падает, - Мне пора на работу. Позвони мне, если почувствуешь себя хуже, ладно? Я немедленно вернусь домой.

\- Мм, хорошо. Не волнуйся обо мне. Мне просто нужно выспаться.

Тэён не уверен, что только это, но на работу опаздывать нельзя. Он бы хотел, чтобы муж отдохнул и поправился, а не вот такое.

\- Хорошо, я уже ухожу.

\- Поцелуй, - хнычет Джехён, а Тэ ну очень хочет этого, но не может.

\- Ты болен, любимый. Ты можешь меня заразить.

\- Тогда мы сможем болеть вместе...

Тэ вздыхает и прижимает губы к лбу Дже, - Пока что это единственный поцелуй, который ты получишь от меня. Если ты хочешь большего, тебе нужно выздороветь.

Джехён ворчит, но кивает, - Будь осторожен на работе, хорошо? И не волнуйся обо мне.

\- Я постараюсь.

Доён заметил, что Тэён был не в настроении в рабочее время. Даже когда Бэкхён руководил отделом в их обычной сумасшедшей обстановке, Тэ сидел за своим столом и смотрел в компьютер.

\- Тэён-а, - зовет Доён, отчего первый вздрагивает, - ты в порядке?

\- Да, извини. Я в порядке. Просто у меня много разных мыслей в голове, - будто извиняясь улыбается Тэ.

\- А, хорошо. Но ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, если тебе понадобится выговориться, хорошо?

Тэён кивает в ответ, - Спасибо, Доённи.

Доён собирался еще что-то сказать, когда на пороге появляется генеральный директор , а в комнате вторые в истории начинается тишина, потому что все взволнованы неожиданным приходом без проверки.

\- Тэён, следуйте за мной, - обзывается Юнхо своим формальным тоном. Тэ бросает взгляд на своего шурина и кивает.

Остальные сотрудники отдела смотрели им вслед, как они зашли в свободный конференц-зал.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, да? - спрашивает Марк, явно очень обеспокоенный таким внезапным визитом.

\- Я уверен, что все в порядке, Тэ никогда не делал ничего плохого, - говорит Бэкхён, хотя его слова не звучат убедительно. Их генеральный директор никогда никого не звал с собой, чтобы поговорить лично. Даже если бы ему и нужно было, он бы попросил секретаря, чтобы он позвонил тому человеку.

\- Ребята, вы видели каким подавленным сегодня был весь день Тэ? Как будто его что-то беспокоит... - спрашивает Кун, и всю группу окутывает страх, все думают об одном - Тэёна уволят?

\- Мне звонил недавно Джехён, - начинает Юнхо, когда за ними закрывается дверь конференц-зала, - он сказал мне проведать тебя, потому что он болен и знает, что ты, наверное, будешь слишком беспокоиться о нем, чтобы нормально работать.

\- Я ...

\- Ты сегодня был продуктивным? - Юнхо перебивает его и Тэ теряется.

\- Хён... Простите. Я сегодня плохо работал.

Юн лишь вздыхает, - Тэ, я знаю, что ты беспокоишься о моем брате, я тоже. Но мы оба знаем, что ему не нравится, когда мы слишком переживаем за него, и что это начинает влиять на нашу работоспособность.

Глядя на Тэёна перед ним, который смотрел вниз и сидел в таком положении, представляя себя на вид меньше, чем он есть, Юнхо не мог не чувствовать себя плохо. Но он также является генеральным директором компании, и хотя он беспокоится за своего брата и его мужа, он не может позволить, чтобы производительность его сотрудников пострадала.

\- Позвони ему, Тэ. Поговори с ним и успокойся. А когда почувствуешь себя лучше, возвращайся к работе, ладно?

\- Хорошо, я позвоню ему. Спасибо, хён.

\- Я сейчас иду в свой кабинет, у меня скоро встреча. Ты можешь остаться здесь, чтобы поговорить с ним, хорошо? А когда закончишь, возвращайся в офис. Уверен, твой отдел сейчас в панике, потому что я внезапно позвал тебя.

Впервые за сегодня Тэ улыбается.

\- Иногда они могут быть слишком драматичны, - говорит Тэён.

\- Ага. Увидимся, Ённи, - говорит Юн, направляясь к двери.

\- Увидимся, хён.

Когда Юнхо ушел, Тэ достал телефон и немедленно набирал номер мужа. Ему интересно, принял ли тот свои лекарства или спит сейчас. Он подумывает повесить трубку, потому что Дже, наверное спит, раз так долго не поднимает трубку, когда слышит стон Джехёна.

\- Тэёна?

\- Джехён?.

Джонни с Ютой встретил Юнхо в коридоре, ожидая лифта. Джонни слышал от Тэёна, что Джехён заболел, и он почти уверен, что Юн пришёл к ним на этаж, чтобы убедиться, что с Тэ все нормально, потому что, несмотря на физическое, умственное и эмоциональное присутствие, он в мыслях был дома с Дже.

\- Почему он здесь? - спросил вслух Юта, когда Юнхо зашел в лифт, - У маркетинга была проверка?

\- Я не знаю, возможно... 

Когда они приехали на этаж своих друзей, они увидели, что команда маркетинга была очень встревожена, - Ребята, вы в порядке?.

\- Вы видели Тэёна, когда поднимались? - спрашивает Кун с не скрытым беспокойством в голосе.

\- Нет. Но мы видели господина Чона. Была проверка? - спрашивает Юта, на что все в унисон начинают кивать головами. Джонни еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не засмеяться с этой картины.

\- Не было. Но господин Чон позвал Тэ, и мы не знаем, что будет, потому что Тэён сегодня выглядел неважно, а господин Чон в строгой форме позвал за собой, - объясняет ситуацию Тэн, а Джонни слегка улыбается драматике семьи Чонов.

\- Не волнуйтесь об этом, ребята. Просто доверьтесь Ённи и господину Чону, хорошо? Я думаю, что вы просто слишком остро реагируете, - говорит Джонни. Им действительно не о чем беспокоиться, потому что Юнхо просто переживает за Тэ и своего брата.

Через какое-то время появляется Тэён, и все сразу толпятся вокруг него и спрашивают, все ли в порядке, несмотря на слова Джонни, сказанные им ранее. Тэ только улыбался и неоднократно убеждал своих друзей, что все в порядке и его не уволят.

Когда наступило время обеда, группа решила снова пообедать вместе, за исключением Тэёна, который сказал, что собирается остаться в офисе, чтобы сделать работу, на которой он застрял. Джонни также не присоединился, потому что у него были планы с Сехуном из отдела кадров. Джонни очень расстроился, когда Тэ сказал, что он не будет на обеде, что сказал, что позже принесет ему что-нибудь поесть, потому что если бы Джехён узнал, что Тэён пропустил ланч, а Джонни об этом знал, то, скорее всего, предложил бы тело Джонни как страву.

\- Ах! Доён, Юта, почему бы вам, ребята, не уйти первыми? - говорит внезапно Бэкхён. Мне нужно кое-что рассказать Тэёну о Хёён.

Тэмин кивает, - А Тэн, Ирен и я собираемся навестить еще отдел финансов. Думаю, Марк и Джено помогут Бэкхёну.

\- Эм, ну хорошо..? - отвечает Доён, но звучит это очень неуверенно. Особенно когда двое стажеров, которые не умеют лгать, неловко улыбаются.

Доён и Юта уходят, а Тэ только фыркает.

\- Серьезно, хён? Это лучшее, что ты смог придумать?- смеется Тэён. Я бы на такое не купился. А зачем Тэмин-хёну, Ирен-нуне и Тэну вообще в финансовый отдел? Вы же даже не работаете сейчас ни над одним проектом вместе.

\- В моей черепной коробке перекати-поле, - просто отвечает Тэмин.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что они пытались нас свести, да? - спрашивает Юта, когда они зашли в лифт. - Это было так очевидно.

\- Они так непреклонны в игре в сваты, что становится их жалко, -   
улыбается Доён.

\- Они так сильно пытаются свести нас вместе, что даже не поняли, что мы встречаемся, - смеется Юта.

По правде говоря, Юта и Доён начали встречаться через несколько месяцев после допроса Бэкхёном. Просто Доён стесняется публично демонстрировать свою привязанность и, таким образом, Юта не демонстрирует публично свою любовь к парню в офисе. Кроме того, добавьте тот факт, что Доён полностью поражён Ютой и будет краснеть от любых "заставляющих сердечко биться чаще" поступков, как, например, улыбка Юты. Так что, может быть, это их вина, что офис не понимает, что они встречаются, потому что Доён все еще ведет себя как тоскующий дурак, и они могли бы просто сказать им, что они встречаются в течение некоторого времени, но Юте нравится внимание и ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как отдел маркетинга придумывает различные идеи о том, чтобы "заставить" их пойти на свидание.

\- Что ты хочешь поесть, Доённи?

\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что хочешь повести меня в японский ресторан? Мы можем пойти туда, если он поблизости.

\- Хорошо.


	4. Тэён и его любовь к детям

Сестра Тэёна навещала супружескую пару в выходные дни, а Тэ очень радовало то, что Джехён к тому времени выздоровел. Не всегда его сестра могла приехать, потому что живет в другом городе, но когда она все же приезжала, то приводила с собой сына, и Тэён проводил половину времени играя со своим племянником, в то время как сестра разговаривала с Джехёном о жизни и мелочах.

На этот раз вместо Тэ с племянником играл Дже. Тэён смотрел, как муж играет со своим племянником, их два голоса наполняют атмосферу. У племянника новая одержимость: динозавры. И Джехён, будучи хорошим дядей, потакает шалостям маленького мальчика, подражая динозаврам и ревущим вместе с ним. Тэён уверен, что динозавры ревут не так, как они, но, услышав смех своего племянника, когда Джехён заревел как подлый брахиозавр, угрожая съесть мальчика, он не может не заметить, что мальчик был на 7 небе от счастья. Дже в роли динозавра, пожирающего плантации, угрожает съесть человеческого ребенка. Очевидно, что кто-то не изучал его динозавров в молодости.

\- Он так вырос, - говорит Тэ, помогая сестре готовить ужин.

\- Что есть, то есть, - хихикает сестра, - когда я сказала ему, что мы едем к вам, он настоял на том, чтобы привезти свою новую коллекцию фигурок динозавров, чтобы похвастаться.

\- Какой чудесный ребенок! - смеется Тэён.

\- Что там у вас на работе творится, Ённи? - спрашивает она, а Тэ рассказывает о сватовстве Юты и Доёна, о приходе Джонни в компанию, о новом проекте, который только что получил весь отдел маркетинга. Это была действительно приятная беседа.

Тэён заглядывает в гостиную, где Джехён теперь гонится за маленьким мальчиком по комнате, и тут до него доходит.

Он очень хочет растить ребенка вместе с Дже.

В тот вечер после того, как сестра и племянник Тэёна уехали, он готовится к постели и ложится к Дже, который уже сидел в телефоне, возможно, проверяя рабочую почту.

\- Малыш, - зовет Тэ.

\- Да, любимый?

\- Ты любишь детей? - спрашивает Тэён как бы случайно, надеясь, что Джехён поймет намек .

\- Да, а что?

\- Мм, ничего. Мне просто любопытно, - скрывает свое разочарование Тэ, положив голову на грудь Джехёна и слушая его сердцебиение. Он очень любит лежать так на муже и наблюдать, как его грудная клетка поднимается то вверх то вниз.

\- Ённи? - зовет на этот раз Джехён, на что Тэ хмыкает, не удосужившись посмотреть на мужа, потому что он сейчас слишком комфортно на нем лежит, - Можно в тебя войти?

Тэён все же поднимает взгляд на своего мужа в неверии. Он должен бы был сказать нет, ведь у него завтра работа, и ему не верится, что Дже будет нежным. Но он не имеет права отказываться хотя бы потому, что он тоже этого хочет.

\- Будь нежен, пожалуйста - с надеждой в голосе просит Тэён, а Дже отвечает только мугыканьем позади Тэ. Он ложится на спину, глядя на мужа, который уже навис над ним.

Всегда первым делом - поцелуй. "Приветствие между влюблёнными", как сказал когда-то Джехён. Это не всегда должен быть страстный или полный желания, это может быть просто мягкий нежный поцелуй еле касаясь друг друга губами. Когда они разрывают поцелуй, Дже смотрит такими полными любви глазами на мужа, что это заставляет Тэёна покраснеть.

\- Я люблю тебя, Тэённи.

\- А я люблю тебя, Джехённи.

***

Доён подходит к столу Тэ после обсуждения в команде нового проекта.

\- Тебе что-то нужно, До? - спрашивает Тэён у парня приветливо улыбаясь.

\- Хён, - начинает Доён, разговаривая настолько мягко, словно шепчет, - я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, но можешь ли ты пообещать, что больше никому не расскажешь?

От этого в глазах Тэ загорелись искорки интереса и он кивнул

\- Хорошо, - До глубоко вздохнул и оглянулся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что все были заняты, и никто их не слушает, - Я рассказываю это тебе, потому что доверяю, и потому что Юта, наверное, расскажет об этом Джонни.

\- О, тут еще и Юта замешан? Интересненько, продолжай.

\- Я знаю ... Ну ... Я с Ютой знаем, что вы, ребята, пытались сыграть сватов, чтобы свести нас вместе , - шепчет Доён, и глаза Тэ лезут ему на лоб. Он собирался придумать оправдание, когда Доён останавливает его, подняв руку, чтобы показать, что ему еще есть что сказать, - Мы не возражаем, потому что находим это уморительным. Но на самом деле я хочу сказать, что мы с Ютой встречаемся, уже 2 месяца, - заканчивает До застенчивой улыбкой, и Тэ чувствует, что его улыбка расплывается на все лицо.

\- Серьезно? - громко шепчет Тэён, пытаясь удержать себя от криков радости. Доён кивает, краснея, - Боже мой, Доённи! Я рад за тебя! Но почему ты не сказал нам это? Мы бы могли остановить Бекхёна.

\- Это была идея Юты. Он сказал, что на это забавно смотреть, как вы, ребята, придумываете отговорки, чтобы свести нас, - До мягко смеется, - Вы понимаете, что это было слишком подозрительно, да?

\- Я... Да. Я даже не могу отрицать, - пожимает плечами Тэ, - Ну, расскажи мне подробности. Мне любопытно, как вы начали встречаться?

\- Это было очень неловко..., - бормочет Доён, - Это случилось неожиданно, я просто сказал Юте, что он выглядел очень красиво, когда я наткнулся на него в торговом центре. Я уже хотел убежать от стыда, но он меня поймал и спросил, есть ли у меня время пойти с ним на спонтанное свидание, и это и было начало. А через пару свиданий мы официально стали парой.

\- Это так мило, - говорит Тэён, он так за них рад. Вдруг вспоминает, какими они с Джехёном были, когда только начали встречаться и улыбка становится еще шире, - Я счастлив за тебя, Доённи. Надеюсь, вы проведете всю жизнь вместе.

\- Спасибо, Хён. Я очень счастлив с ним, - искренне улыбается До, и Тэ не может не улыбнуться в ответ, - Пожалуйста, не говорите другим. По крайней мере, пока что..

\- Доверься мне.

Бэкхён заказал бутерброды из Subway на обед всем, в том числе двум дизайнерам, которые по возможности присоединяются к ним. Все двенадцать человек, сидят сейчас в гостиной и топчут бутерброды, делясь историями о своих выходных.

\- Джонни, - вдруг говорит Тэ, когда остальные смеются над историей Тэмина в розничном магазине, где он зашёл не в ту раздевалку и увидел то, чего не должен был видеть, - Я хочу ребенка.

Джонни подавился едой и у него начался приступ дикого кашля, и все сразу же перестали смеяться после того, как услышали Тэёна. То, чего Тэ не видел, так это выражение лица Тэна.

\- Что? Почему вы так на меня смотрите? Я могу хотеть ребенка, - хныкает Тэён, надувая щеки.

\- Окей. Но зачем ты мне это говоришь? Не похоже, что ребёнок появится волшебным образом от этого - прокашливается Джонни, успокаиваясь и затаивая дыхание после того, как Тэ сделал такую громкую заяву. Юта передает ему напиток, который он с радостью поглощает.

\- Я просто говорю! Ты же знаешь, что я все тебе сначала рассказываю, - возмущается Тэён.

\- Ладно, ладно. Дети, не деритесь, - прерывает Бэкхён. Если уж на то пошло, он предпочел бы не видеть, как парочка расстаётся перед ним.

\- Мы не ссоримся, - хныкает Тэён.

\- Тэён, ты понимаешь, что рождение ребёнка означает, что ты должен сократить половые отношения, чтобы бедный ребёнок не слышал, как ему заделывают братика или сестру, - добавляет Джонни случайно, и Тэён сразу же краснеет, и запихивает свой бутерброд в рот Джонни, чтобы его заткнуть.

\- Заткнись! - Тэ кричит и убегает из комнаты. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы его сексуальная жизнь обсуждалась на публике, и тем более на работе. На самом деле, он действительно не хочет, чтобы его сексуальную жизнь обсуждали с кем-либо, кто не является его мужем. Войдя в уборную, он достает свой телефон, чтобы написать сообщение мужу.

**Ненавижу Джонни**

Через минуту Дже отвечает, отчего Тэён заливается смехом.

**Я надеру ему зад, когда увижу его в следующий раз.**

Тэ быстро набирает сообщение в ответ и выходит из уборной, возвращаясь в комнату к сотрудникам, что уже заставляет его чувствовать себя неловко.

**Мой герой, люблю тебя.**

Группа уже не говорила о произошедшем, тема изменилась, и Тэ с облегчением выдохнул. Он только надеется, что все забудут все услышанное.


	5. Тэён, Тэн и его загоны

Сначала Тэён думал, что он просто придумал себе это, но через две недели он пришел к выводу, что Тэн действительно избегает его. Он не знал причины, но уверен, что это не просто так. И если Тэн захочет поговорить с ним, он подойдет. Всё, что Тэ может сейчас сделать - ждать, пока Читтапон не заговорит с ним.

Тэн сейчас ненавидит себя. Чувство вины переполняет его сполна, он просто заставил себя изолироваться от Тэ несмотря на то, что он один из его ближайших друзей в отделе. Не справляясь с собственным чувством, он решил поговорить с Куном.

-Кун, я чувствую себя абсолютным подонком, - плачет Тэн, когда вбегает в гостиную, где Кун чаще всего оказывается в такое время. Чего он не ожидал, так это Ирен и Хёён будут тоже здесь, - О.. Эм... я пожалуй пойду. Поговорим позже, Кун.

\- Остановитесь, молодой человек, голос Хёёны останавливает его почти в дверях, и он поворачивается с глупой улыбкой на лице, - Нельзя просто так заинтересовать, а потом просто уйти. Ты же знаешь, что можешь нам рассказать обо всем. 

\- Я знаю... Но я действительно не хочу раздувать из мухи слона? И это касается Джонни-хёна и Тэ-хёна. 

\- Это из-за твоей влюбленности в Джонни? - спрашивает Ирен, на что получает кивок в ответ. Он поворачивается чтобы убедиться, что дверь заперта, чтобы никто не подслушал, - И почему ты чувствуешь себя так дерьмово?

\- Потому что! Мы все знаем, что эти двое - опасно красивая смесь и между ними есть какая-то химия. Я знаю это, но все же я жду чего-то от Джонни-хёна, влюбляюсь в него и все такое просто потому, что он действительно милый, идеальный даже, и он никогда не смеется надо мной, когда я неправильно выговариваю слова или забываю несколько слов на корейском языке, и он также не дразнит мой акцент, когда мы говорим по-английски. Он всегда хорошо ко мне относится, и у меня просто нету шансов не влюбиться в него. 

\- Добавив к этому, что иногда мне кажется, что он действительно флиртует со мной, когда приходит в наш отдел с Ютой и сидит со мной вместо Тэён-хёна. Нуна, я действительно думал, что у меня есть шанс быть с ним. И, Боже, наверно у них все очень серьезно, раз Тэён-хён хочет завести ребёнка и построить семью? Я чувствую себя виноватым дураком, потому что если Джонни-хён действительно флиртовал со мной, значит ли это, что он изменял Тэён-хену? О Боже, я что, разбил семью? Тэ этого не заслуживает, и теперь я понятия не имею, как смотреть ему в глаза без чувства вины, которое меня гложет, - давиться слезами Тэн, - Я не хочу быть причиной разрыва отношений. 

Кун тут же затягивает его в объятия, пытаясь утешить друга. Хёён и Ирен просто переглянулись и вздохнули. Хёён подходит к Тэну, утешительно похлопывая по голове. 

\- Когда ты впервые признался, что влюбился в Джонни, я подумала, что это из-за красивого лица и совершенного телосложения. Я не понимала что то, что ты чувствуешь к нему что-то больше, чем эти две вещи, - признается Хёён. Тэн только грустно улыбается, - Слушай, я, честно говоря, не знаю что делать в этой ситуации. Но я предлагаю тебе поговорить с Тэёном. Его не следует держать в неведении, особенно когда дело касается его спутника жизни. 

\- Я согласен с ней, Тэнни, - говорит Кун, отпуская друга из обьятий, как только он закончил рыдать и успокоился. Если Джонни-хён действительно засранец, который изменил бы своему партнёру средь бела дня - без обид - Тэён-хён заслуживает знать об этом. 

\- Я не могу. Не сейчас. Я не готов встретиться с Тэ-хёном.. - бормочет Тэн, вытирая проступившие слезы. 

\- Ну хорошо. Но ты должен сказать ему как можно скорее, ладно? Он заслуживает знать такое, - говорит Хёён, на что Тэн кивает. 

Ирен втягивает его в ещё одни объятия, которые он так любит. 

\- Говорила же, что красавчикам нельзя доверять, - говорит она, и Тэн снова смеётся. 

Надо было тебя послушать. 

*** 

Оказалось, что Тэн так и не рассказал Тэёну об этом, несмотря на то, что прошла неделя с тех пор, как он расплакался на глазах у Куна, Хёёны и Ирен. Назовите его трусом, но у него не хватает смелости сказать Тэ, что его напарник, возможно, изменщик. 

Сидя за своим рабочим местом Тэн смотрит, как двое стажёров заходят в офис, приветствуя тех, которые пришли рано. 

\- Доброе утро, Тэн-хён! - радостно здоровается Джено направляясь к своему столу. 

\- Утречка, Тэн-хён! - повторяет за первым Марк. 

\- Доброе утро, мальчики, - хихикает в ответ Тэн. 

\- Доброе утро, страна! - кричит Бэкхён, когда входит в офис, - Я только что услышал кое-что интересное! 

\- И что же это, хён? - оживился Кун откладывая работу. 

\- Я ехал в лифте с секретаршей господина  
Чона, и она очень почему-то торопилась. Так что я, как любопытный человек, решил спросить... 

\- Ты имеешь в виду влезть не в свое дело? - прерывает Хёён, на что Бэк кидает на нее недовольный взгляд. 

\- Как я уже говорил, я, как любопытный человек, поинтересовался в чем дело, потому что она обычно не торопится никуда и не напряжена работой. Так она сказала, что сегодня на встречу приезжает младший брат господина Чона и, конечно же, они спешит прибраться здесь, чтобы произвести впечатление на него, - заканчивает он. 

\- Ты знаешь, во сколько он приедет? - спрашивает Тэён. Бэкхён разочарованно качает головой. 

\- Наверное, поэтому госпожа Ким так торопилась. Это очень неожиданный визит. 

Тэён надувает щеки и кивает. 

\- Мне интересно увидеть, как он выглядит, - говорит Тэмин, и все остальные начинают строить предположения. Ну, кроме Тэ, который хочет увидеть мужа. 

Джехён говорил Тэ о том, что он приедет в компанию на встречу с Юнхо по поводу спонсорства мероприятия, которое пройдёт в арт-галерее, директором которой он является. Тэён спрашивал во сколько он приедет, но тот только улыбнулся ему, сказав, что это будет сюрпризом. Тэ продолжал спрашивать один и тот же вопрос, но Дже только игнорировал его притворяясь, что не слышит мужа. 

\- Кто-нибудь может принести мне кофе? - громко орет Бэкхён. 

\- Я тоже хочу! кричит Тэмин. 

\- Я схожу, добровольно соглашается Тэн, - Нужно размять ноги и походить. 

\- Спасибо, ты - божество! - возбужденно орет Тэмин, поднимая руки вверх. 

< \- Я принесу всем по кофе. 

\- Хён, я помогу тебе, - предлагает Марк, вставая из-за своего места. 

\- Спасибо, Марк. 

\- Ах, Тэнни, - говорит Тэ, - можешь принести латте? И если меня не будет, то просто поставь чашку на мой стол, потому что мне скоро нужно будет спуститься, чтобы встретиться с одним человеком. 

Тэн кивает и выходит из офиса с Марком. 

Неся все чашки кофе, Тэн и Марк идут по коридору к лифту, как видят секретаршу господина Чона с человеком, похожим на их генерального директора, также идущего к лифту от главного входа. 

\- Черт, это младший брат мистера Чона? Он выглядит как черт. Очень горячий, - комментирует Тэн, а Марк хмыкает рядом. 

\- Хён, - смущается Марк. 

Подойдя дальше по коридору, они видят Тэёна наклонившегося, чтобы подобрать кусок мусора, который он нашел на полу. Тэн только собрался его позвать, когда он увидел такую картину, что привела его в шок и возмущение. Младший брат господина Чона. Шлёпнул Тэ по заднице. 

\- Он только что... - теряется Марк. 

\- Воспользовался человеком в уязвимом положении? Да, он, черт подери, воспользовался. - отвечает Тэн, - Всем мужчинам нельзя доверять, особенно красивым. 

Тэён сразу же распрямляется, как только чувствует внезапное прикосновение, и поворачивается, чтобы отругать хама, осмелившегося прикоснуться к нему, но его хмурый взгляд превращается в улыбку, когда он понимает, что это был его муж. Дверь лифта открывается, и туда заходят секретарь мистера Юнхо и Джехён. Он собирался присоединиться к ним, когда услышал, как Тэн кричит его имя где то позади. 

\- Ты иди, а я позже присоединюсь, - говорит Тэ своему мужу, - Я подожду их. Джехён кивает, а секретарь нажимает кнопку закрытия дверей. 

\- Привет, Тэнни, привет, Марк, - говорит Тэён, когда они были уже рядом. 

\- Ты в порядке, хён? - беспокоится Марк. 

\- Конечно. Не волнуйся обо мне, - отвечает Тэён, хотя понятия не имеет, о чем это Марк. 

Приходит следующий лифт, и они втроем заходят. 

\- Вы идите в офис, хорошо? У меня встреча с Чонин-хёном из отдела кадров 

\- Хорошо, хён. Береги себя, хорошо? - говорит Тэн, а Тэ кивает головой. Лифт останавливается на 17 этаже, Тэн и Марк выходят, в то время как Тэён остаётся, ожидая, когда двери закроются, а затем поднимается на 20-ый этаж. 

\- Кофе здесь! - объявляет Тэн, получая радостные возгласы от сотрудников, - Также мы видели младшего брата господина Чона. 

\- О? И как он выглядит? - спрашивает Бэкхён, отчего Тэн начинает задыхаться, описывая его. 

\- Горячо. Он одел рубашку с V-образным вырезом под пиджак, и я клянусь, он выглядит как сексуальное божество. Его волосы были уложены назад, а в глазах видно немного напряженность, - описывает Читтапон, и офис застывает, представляя его, - Но дело в том, что он чертов придурок. 

\- Это неожиданно, - говорит Ирен. - Что он сделал тебе такого, что ты так говоришь? 

\- Мы видели, как он шлёпнул Тэён-хёна по заднице в коридоре, - говорит Марк с хмурым лицом, и офис начинает шуметь, как пчелиный улей, обсуждая эту новость. 

\- Мы должны сказать об этом Джонни-хёну! 

\- Тэённи в порядке?! 

\- Мне плевать, что он брат господина Чона, он получит от меня, как только я его увижу. 

В течение часа группа просто гневно обсуждала, как защитить их Тэённи от "хищника" и придумывала угрозы, когда они увидят младшего Чона. Они даже не заметили, как Юта пришел и наблюдал за ним. 

\- Эй, ребят, уже, как бы, обед, - обзывается наконец-то Юта, и 9 голов поворачиваются в его сторону. 

\- О. Да. Джонни-хён не придёт? - спрашивает Кун, а Юта качает головой. 

\- Кто-то пришел к нам в офис, чтобы найти Джонни, и они ушли. Я думаю, что он друг Джонни, - пожимает плечами Юта. 

\- Тогда ладно. Пошли, - объявляет Бэкхён, и вся группа рассеивается по своим местам, беря бумажники и все необходимое с собой. 

Пока они ждали лифта, они встретили Джонни, который шел к ним с человеком, который заставил Тэна и Марка возмущенно воскликнуть. 

\- Это он! - восклицает тихо Тэн, не желая привлекать внимание двух мужчин. 

Группа, кроме Юты, смотрит на него большими глазами, а Тэн агрессивно кивает Марку головой. Бэкхен прочищает горло и расправляет плечи так, чтобы пытаться выглядеть устрашающе. 

\- Привет, ребят, - Джонни приветствует их группу, а мужчина рядом с ним просто им улыбается. 

Бэк вот-вот откроет рот чтобы все высказать, когда открываются двери лифта, откуда показывается Тэён, который только что вернулся со встречи. 

Когда Тэ замечает своего мужа в конце группы, он взвизгивает и бежит на встречу ему, игнорируя крики своих друзей. 

\- Джехенни, - улыбается он, обнимая мужа и встает на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать в губы, совершенно забывая, что они не одни. 

\- И тебе привет, любимый, - ухмыляется Джехён. 

\- Боже, как вам не стыдно. Вы, ребята, в офисе, - прерывает их Джонни, и Тэён удивленно смотрит на него. 

\- Тэён? - подает голос Бэкхён. 

\- Ой! Простите. Позвольте представить вам, - краснеет Тэ, - Бекхён-хён, ребята, познакомьтесь с моим мужем, Чон Джехён, который также является младшим братом господина Чона. 

**ЧТО?!**


	6. Расставим все на свои места.

Тэён решил, что они пойдут обедать в ресторан корейской кухни, который подойдет всем, несмотря на то, что это обеденный перерыв, и большинство столиков будет заполнено голодными офисными работниками. Там он сможет объяснить всю ситуацию после того, как отдел маркетинга оправится от шока, что он действительно не был в отношениях с Джонни, а вместо этого женился на младшем брате их генерального директора Чона.

\- Тоесть... Ты не лгал, когда говорил, что Джонни твой лучший друг... - в шоке говорит   
Хёён, пытаясь проанализировать картину, которую увидела недавно.

\- Да, я так и сказал, когда впервые познакомил вас с Джонни, - кивает Тэ, а Джонни беззвучно смеётся над выражениями лиц отдела.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что ты женат с другим человеком? - не выдерживает Бекхён.

Тэён хмурится, - Вы не спрашивали! А я так долго носил обручальное кольцо на пальце, что вы должны были его заметить! Я ничего не скрывал! - защищается он.

\- В нашу защиту: тебе нравится носить аксессуары... - бормочет Доён, а Тэн и Кун кивают соглашаясь.

\- Боже мой... - вздыхает Тэ и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на мужа, который молча поглаживает его по бедру и успокаивающее улыбается говоря этим, что он не злится, что его друзья по работе не знали об их отношениях и считали, что Тэён был в отношениях с их лучшим другом.

После этого все извинились перед Тэ за то, что они думы думали вместо того, чтобы напрямую спросить правду и спокойно себе жить. После этого большая группа снова вошла в свой обычный ритм, вокруг них воцарилась атмосфера громкого смеха. Все смеялись, кроме одного. Тэн все еще чувствовал себя глупо, теперь ему неловко от того, что сделал поспешные выводы и избегал важного ему человека.

Когда он закончил трапезу, то вышел в туалет. Джонни заметил это; он часто за ним наблюдает и следует по пятам. Также он заметил, что Читтапон избегал его, и хотя остальные праздновали раскрытие отношений Тэёна и Джехёна он заметил, что обычно громкий и жизнерадостный Тэн молчит, как будто в его голове что-то не то творится.

\- Тэнни, ты в порядке? - входя в уборную подает голос Джонни, отчего Тэн подскакивает на месте.

\- Да,со мной все в порядке ... - собирался сказать Тэн, но под пристальным взглядом Джонни, он не мог соврать, - Нет, не в порядке... - Джонни молча кивает говоря, что он готов его выслушать, а Тэн делает глубокий вдох. 

\- Я чувствую себя идиотом. Ты, наверное, заметил, что я избегал тебя и Тэён-хёна, - начинает Тэн, - Уверен, что Тэ тоже это заметил, но он просто решил ничего не говорить ожидая, когда я сделаю первый шаг, за что я ему вроде как благодарен. Долгое время я думал, что ты вместе с Тэён-хёном, а я всё ещё влюблен в тебя, плюс тот факт, что иногда мне казалось, что ты флиртуешь со мной, и я просто думал, что я - третий лишний в ваших отношениях, а ты пытаешься ему изменить. А потом во время того ланча дело дошло до темы о ребенке, и я тогда просто расстроился, потому что я предположил, что у вас серьезные отношения с тех пор, как Тэ-хён подумывал о ребёнке.

\- А потом ты избегал нас, потому что думал, что разрушишь наши отношения, - подытоживает Джонни, а Тэн кивает покусывая дрожащие губы.

\- И сегодня я узнал, что всё, что я думал, было неправильным и просто бредом, и я действительно чувствую себя идиотом, потому что поверил в свои собственные предположения, а не просто спросил вас напрямую, но вместо этого я избегал вас двоих, как дебил, и мой разум сейчас в состоянии хаоса, и я действительно, реально чувствую себя тупым из-за сложившейся ситуации .., - вздыхает Тэн.

Джонни на мгновение молчит, обдумывая каждое слово парня напротив, прежде чем подать ему руку, на что Тэн сначала смотрит слегка краснея, а потом переплел их пальцы.

\- Тэнни, ты очень чувствителен, и ты не знал правды. Так же, как и все остальные в вашем отделе. Я не могу точно сказать что ты чувствуешь, но могу сказать что знаю каково это - влюбиться в кого-то, кто уже в отношениях. Я не могу тебе раздавать советы, потому что решение в твоих руках, в конце концов. Но на твоем месте я бы поговорил с Тэ, это могло бы помочь наладить твои мысли в голове.

\- Я должен поговорить с ним и извиниться за то, что избегал его, не могу больше тянуть время. Чем дольше я тяну, тем выше вероятность того, что я просто разрушу нашу дружбу.

Джонни хихикает и легонько сжимает руку Читтапона.

\- Теперь когда ты знаешь, что я не женат, не хочешь пойти со мной на свидание? - спрашивает Джонни, а Тэн краснеет.

\- Ты правда приглашаешь меня на свидание в туалете?

Джонни пожимает плечами и Читтапон смеется.

\- С удовольствием, - улыбается ему Тэн, и их улыбки, ярче здешних лампочек, освещают помещение.

\- Тогда давай сначала уйдем отсюда, - говорит Джонни. Они ушли вдвоем, Джонни так и не отпускал руку Тэна.

Возвращаясь за стол, Бэкхён допивает свой напиток и хлопает чашкой по столу, привлекая к себе внимание, - Ладно, больше никаких секретов, пусть даже непреднамеренных. У кого еще есть партнер, о котором мы не знаем?

Тэён поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Доёна, который до сих пор просто молча ест еду.

\- Я. - объявляет Юта, а остальные смотрят на него широко распахнув глаза. Хёён и Кун смотрят на До с жалостью в глазах, которую он игнорирует, - Я встречаюсь с Доёном уже почти три месяца. И мы также знаем, что вы, ребята, пытались сыграть роли амуров.

Тэмин подавился едой, а Бек выглядит так, будто его предали. Остальные просто отворачиваются, делая вид, что не знают, о чём говорил Юта.

\- Это была идея Бекхён-хёна... - бормочет Кун, откашливаясь.

Джехён с любопытством смотрит на мужа, который просто невинно улыбается.

Тэн и Джонни вернулись из уборной, а Тэён замечает, как они мило держаться за руки и улыбается самому себе, подталкивая мужа вбок, чтобы он взглянул на их счастливого друга.

\- Тэн! Они обо всем догадывались!! восклицает Бекхён.

\- Кто? И об чем они догадывались?

\- Доён и Юта! Они все знали! И они встречаются уже три месяца!

Тэн вздыхает, - Доённи! Как ты посмел не сказать мне! Я же твой лучший друг!

\- Кто бы говорил, - хладнокровно отвечает Доён, который видел их переплетенные руки, и Тэн садиться рядом, положив руку на сердце.

\- Мое сердце было ранено с первой нашей встречи.

Когда вечером Джехён возвращается домой с работы, он находит Тэёна на кухне, готовящего ужин.

\- Я дома, - объявляет Дже, снимая пиджак.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - приветствует его Тэён, - Еда скоро будет готова, так что можешь пока что принять душ.

Джехён обнимает со спины Тэ и сжимает его щечки.

\- Встреча с твоими друзьями из офиса сегодня была очень интересной, - бормочет Дже, а Тэ хихикает.

\- Да, они душечки, не так ли?

\- Это точно, - соглашается Джехён. Потом на ум приходит мысль, - Как они не поняли, что ты женат?

Тэ выключает плиту и поворачивается - Серьезно?! Я ношу наше обручальное кольцо каждый день и ни разу его не прятал. И когда ты звонил мне в офис, я буквально отвечал на звонки перед ними!

Дже смеётся, а Тэён хватает его за плечо.

\- Ты же не злишься, что они не знали, правда? - спрашивает Тэ миленьким голосом, - Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я пытался скрыть наши отношения.

\- Конечно, я не злюсь, милый. Я знаю, что ты бы никогда так не поступил, - уверяет Джехён, втягивая его в страстный поцелуй. Тэ облегченно вздохнул, когда они отстранились, и положил голову на плечо Дже, -Я люблю тебя, Тэённи.

\- А я люблю тебя, Джехённи.

_Они доверяют друг другу, и это самое главное._


End file.
